Masterwork Components
PCs and NPCs may create a number of various types of masterwork arms and armor. If a masterwork component is not specified, masterwork items retain the standard masterwork bonuses. Any number of masterwork components may be added to an item, but they must be added at item creation. Note: The DCs and costs listed for armor components are for light armor. Increase DC by +5 and cost by x2 for medium armor, and +10 and x4 for heavy armor. Arcane Conductor DC 20. 300gp. Armor or shield. The armor or shield's arcane spell failure chance decreases by 5% (minimum 0%). This component may be added twice. Counterweight DC 25. 1500gp. Weapon. This adds some countermeasure to the weapon's weight, allowing it to be wielded easier. This component may only be added once. It changes a two-handed weapon to a one-handed weapon, or a one-handed weapon to a light weapon. This can't be added to light weapons or ranged weapons. Custom Fit DC 20. +150gp. Armor or shield. This indicates a custom fit for comfort while wearing the armor. The armor check penalty is reduced by 1. Armor or shields can include up to three Custom Fit components. (Standard masterwork component.) Durability DC = original Craft DC. +100gp. Armor, shield, or weapon. Each durability component adds +2 hit points to the item. Up to five Durability components may be added. Enhanced Alloy DC variable. Variable cost. Armor, shield, or weapon. Some craftsmen use rare meteoric metals to form enhanced alloys of incredible strength and toughness. These alloys are harder than normal iron and offer a natural enhancement bonus. This bonus is nonmagical, thus it works even in areas where magic doesn't. Light armor, light weapons, and small shields can receive up to a +1 enhancement bonus (DC 20, 2000gp). Medium armor, one-handed weapons, and large shields can include more of the material and may include a second enhanced alloy component (DC 25, 3000gp). Heavy armor, two-handed weapons, and tower shields can withstand up to three enhanced alloy components (DC 30, 5000gp). The DCs are for each component, individually. The costs for this are cumulative. So adding all three components would have a total cost of 10,000gp. Because the enhanced alloy is strong and rigid, armor fitted with this component may not have the Custom Fit, Mobility, or Superb Balance components. Hardened DC 20. 150gp. Armor, shield, or weapon. A special tempering process is used to impart an amazing resilience to the metal, increasing its effective hardness by +5. An item may include up to two Hardened components. Increased Range DC 20. 75gp. Bows and crossbows. Weapons with this component increase their range increment by 10 ft. This component may be added up to three times. Less Cost This component reduces the cost the craftsman must pay by 50%. The item gains a critical failure point (each critical failure point causes the item to break on an attack roll of natural 1 (weapon) or opponent's attack roll of natural 20 (armor). These points stack... so 2 critical failure points means the weapon breaks on a natural 1 or natural 2, etc). This component may only be added once. Items with critical failure points cannot contain any masterwork components. Less Skill This component grants the craftsman a +5 bonus to his Craft checks for this item. The item gains a critical failure point. This component may be added twice. Items with critical failure points cannot contain any masterwork components. Less Time The final creation time of this item is reduced by 50%, alternately you can create twice the amount of items in the same time. The item(s) gain a critical failure point. Items with critical failure points cannot contain any masterwork components. Maker's Mark DC = 10 + maker's Craft ranks. Variable cost. Any item. Craftsmen often add their own special maker's mark to distinguish their goods from that of other craftsmen. The craftsman freely sets the value of raw materials used - runework, jewels, intricate hilts, precious metals, etc. The final market price is equal to three times the cost of the raw materials included in the mark. When the item is crafted, make a note of the craftsman's Craft ranks at the time of creation. Add this number to the Appraise check of anyone trying to recognize his work and appraise its value. This number is also the DC for unscrupulous forgers to imitate the mark. Mobility DC 25. 1000gp. Armor. By using lighter, more flexible alloys, the armor has surprising mobility. This component may only be included once; however, with Mobility the armor is considered one category lighter for purposes of movement, proficiency, and other limitations. Heavy armor becomes medium; medium becomes light; light can be considered clothing. Note that this does not change any of the armor's statistics except for max speed and weight category (not actual weight). Reduced Weight DC 20. Variable cost. Weapon. This component may be included once, and reduces the item's weight by half. Multiply the item's HP by 10 to determine cost. If the Durability component is also included, the bonus HP add in before the HP are multiplied. Seeking DC 20. 300gp. Bows and crossbows. Weapons crafted with this component are remarkable for their notched sights around the grip. A skilled user can use these sights to greatly improve his aim over long distances. The weapon only incurs half the normal penalties for long ranges. This component may only be added once. Superb Balance DC 25. 200gp. Armor. The armor is jointed and balanced to afford a greater range of motion. The maximum Dex bonus of the armor is increased by +1. A suit of armor may include this component twice. Tempered Edge DC 20 300gp. Weapon. A tempered edge allows a +1 bonus to attack rolls. (Standard masterwork component.) Weapon of Finesse DC 25. 300gp. The weapon is expertly balanced. Any weapon weighing 5 pounds or less may be crafted with this component to allow the use of the Weapon Finesse feat. The Reduced Weight component is often used in conjunction with this one. Category:Rules